Kagamine Rin
by Coffee Detective
Summary: SLIGHT Dracula usage. She's a mystery. An impact with no fist. Confusing! M for themes!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **Obviously not mine.**

Alrighty, story time (shh!) Might include skit omakes…

.

.

.

**Prologue**

****.

.

.

Where the hell was she?

He couldn't find her anywhere. She wasn't at school; she hadn't reached home yet- -where was she?

He threw a hand through his locks; he already skipped third period to look for her. But, dammit, if something happened, he wouldn't forgive himself. Things had finally become perfect, but things for her were still irregular. At any given moment, she could disappear. And he hasn't fully understood just yet.

He jogged a couple of blocks, heading towards home for the umpteenth time. He felt rather grateful for being athletic. Just as he turned a corner- -

"Rin!"

Len called out her name, albeit a little too loud, catching sight of her familiar ribbon.

As though she didn't hear him, she kept on walking ahead, in the direction of the house. His frown deepened and he ran on ahead to catch up with her.

"Rin." His hand touched her frail shoulder delicately, but she jerked away from him, glaring slightly.

Len sighed inwardly, still marveling at her difficulty at times. "Hey… Where've you been the whole time? I've been looking for you." He breathed deeply through his nose and looked at her.

Her eyes were pointed to the ground, as if hiding something.

"Somewhere. …I'm not feeling so well, so go back to school without me." He sighed and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. So damn stubborn.

"Rin, come on. Your lying ability is beginning to suck. Tell me what's going on."

Her lips tightened, and he felt her oncoming steeliness emanate from her.

"I'm fine. Go on without me. I'll wait for you back home."

"Rin, don't be stubborn with me. Please. I skipped school to look for you." Len took a step closer to her as her eyes softened.

She looked away half-heartedly. Len sighed aloud and grabbed her right wrist, eliciting a small gasp from her. Then, he could feel it. It rubbed against his palm, twisting slightly in it. He looked down in confusion and suddenly, it made sense.

"Rin…?"

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: And the mystery goes on! I bet it is confusing! Probably, maybe. I'll post the next chapter…sometime. And yes, the Melancholy of Kagamine Rin is NOT related to this story or the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. I plan on posting the bonus and epilogue chapters of Meltdown in Crack for the Vocals (my one shot drabbles). And another thing; would anyone like me to rewrite Meltdown? Because I read over it again, and I wasn't exactly satisfied. So yeah, I want to have the okay from at least FIVE people, so I know I have people willing to read the remake.

Obviously, this is a Spice! Story. I mean, what Vocaloid fan hasn't gotten a hankering to make one? Well, I've been thinking on this for MONTHS and I have a plotline. The dates WILL be SCATTERED and it will be CONFUSING, all on PURPOSE. Because, it is for the reader _to_ interpret the story. Now, this is only the Prologue. This is MY telling of Spice and let me tell you, it will definitely be different, so don't get on my sexy derriere about it. And when I say parody of Dracula, I mean it uses the format of Dracula (everything is told in the form of letters, entries, etc). Though, there will be some scenes in which it is Third Person, so that the readers can get the hang of the story. May I suggest reading in the dark format? I just thought that it would be much more interesting since this will be darker themed. And this is serious twincest/incest. Because I'm going to write it realistically ~~.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **Not mine.**

Chapter One

Scene One: Insert Project

_...Game, the one who falls first is the loser, right?_

_There's no way I can lose_

…

_Experience taught me to give all that up_

.

.

.

"Alright, class. Does anyone know what we might be doing exactly today?" The teacher called out, setting his folder on his desk.

It was a new school year and the last for the third years. Summer had turned into fall and quiet whispers of excitement elicited from the students. The quieted down as they thought over his words, trying to place what he could mean by that. They were used to the early start; as that was how the school year always went about.

One student raised a hand, dark magenta hair bobbing in the process. "Um… Perhaps Trigonometry?" Of course, it was an advanced class.

The teacher shook his head, lavender hair swishing slightly in the process. "No, no. Good guess, though, Kasane-san. Though, we will be focusing on that this year. Any other guesses? No? Then, alright. Who here remembers the research conducted from the university last year?"

Several hands shot up. He grinned and continued. "Alright, since not exactly everyone remembers and I see some new faces, who'd care to summarize for us? Ah, Hatsune-san, thank you for volunteering." Kamui-sensei chose her pointedly, noticing her talk to Megurine-san.

She huffed slightly in annoyance, despite being a relatively good student. "The university wanted to do a research on the minds of teenagers by having them write everyday journals and picking them up by the end of the year."

Kamui-sensei nodded in approval. "Very good, Hatsune-san. Now, remember how only half the class had to do it and the other didn't?" Several students nodded their heads in response. "Good, good. This year, the university contacted us again and said they wanted to do the research again…"

"But, with the half that didn't do it. Of course, you are allowed to be excused from the research, if you find yourself uncomfortable; there are alternative projects for me to assign you. But, if you do become eager to join in, your words are confidential, no matter how big of a secret."

"Apparently, they were rather intrigued with last year's entries that they wanted to try the rest of the research on you guys."

Some nodded and others smiled secretly to themselves, thinking that their own entries must have been rather special. Little did they know that it was only one story that had caught the professors' eyes. The halves were categorized by alphabetical order by last name. This year it would be the upper half that would be part of the research.

"Alright then, before we move on, any questions?"

An uproar of 'no's occurred and he had to slam his ruler on the desk to keep them in line.

"Okay, okay. Starting tomorrow, I'll assign you your first entries. It can be typed or written, so long as it is distinguishable. And yes, I'm staring at you, Hatsune-san." He referenced the boy, eliciting snickers from his following classmates.

"Back to what Kasane-san had suggested earlier…"

She turned away from the teacher, icy blue eyes staring out the window. She would probably have to ask him to tutor her again. She knew it wouldn't be too hard, but she often made mistakes. Several in fact. At least, in her mind.

She sighed inwardly and pushed herself against the window, trying to make herself become more invisible.

But that wasn't possible when someone who had icy blue eyes was staring at her.

.

.

.

.

A/N: And the plot thickens! Not. Well, I don't know if it does or not; that's up to the reader. You know who the last two people to be mentioned were! I know you do, you feel it burnin' up the room~~(insert crappy singing of Spice!)! Each chapter will be pretty short or long, depending on what I have to put out there.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid or the plot format of Dracula. Have some fun people!**

**Journal Entry One: Neru Akita September 9****th****, 2011**

Dear Journal (and people reading this)

You know what?

I'm actually excited for this. I mean, I've been waiting for the project to come around again so I could have a turn writing. I can finally reveal the secrets of an average high school, the truth and lies! And how pathetic everyone really is; well except for a couple of people, but other than that, I can finally show the truth of school and what they don't tell you in those cheap American movies.

Well, everyone knows that there are cliques, even in a Japanese school. The popular girls typically have really, really long hair (and yes, I won't deny the fact I'm popular). I mean, there are nice and mean popular girls. Usually, the nice ones are avoided, because, really? They're devils on the inside; and the mean popular girls are just plain stupid.

And then, you have the typical 'nerds', loners, and poor kids. There aren't really any nerds, because, as the saying goes "No matter how good you are at something, there's probably an Asian who can do it better!" Well, it's kind of an, what's the word? Oh, it's kind of an arrogant stereotype. But, since we have high standards compared to other schooling, most of us do end up smart. Why do I even have to talk about this? I mean you (the journal and the people reading this) are JAPNEES!

Shoot. I'm writing in pen and I misspelled 'Japanese'. That is such a fail (Neru, you're such a blonde).

But, continuing, loners are people who usually skip school, sit and eat alone, and the like. You read me. Get it, huh, get it, huh huh? Okay, enough of that. You know what a good example of a loner is? Kagamine Rin! Her brother's, like, totally hot. I'm secretly dating him. So, don't tell anyone!

The poor kids are kinda looked down upon since they don't have money to support themselves in school, and got in through a scholarship. They're typically forced to get extremely high grades; another example being Kasane Teto and her brother! They're really smart to a point that's frightening though… Poor kids typically end up as loners, unless they have someone they can relate to in the school.

Next on the line are jocks! You know what they are; they athletic peeps. Soccer, track, volley ball, basketball, and baseball! And swimming! No football though. I think our elders don't like it very much…though the players are sexy… My man's in track and basketball. He's so amazing.

Most of them are stupid, but bearable. I think Kasane Teto's brother is on the soccer team. He's kinda annoying. I think Kagamine Rin used to be on the middle school's track team, as well as swim team, but quit. Megurine Luka is on the girls' volley ball team while Hatsune Mikuo is on the boy's swim team (he's a hunk of a kuudere).

But, those are just people in sports, but you already know what I mean, anyways.

I think I ran out of things to write. Maybe I shouldn't have started so quickly. But, you know what? Oh. Well. I need to leave off anyways, since I have somewhere to be soon.

Until next time,

Akita Neru

.

.

.

A/N: Neru is the school gossip. Though, she doesn't know **everything**.


End file.
